


孕期护理指南

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 双性, 孕期Play, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 怀孕的第三个月，性欲爆棚的准妈妈在沙发上勾引准爸爸。然后就做了一发。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 28





	孕期护理指南

Charles怀孕后和平时没多大的区别，即使已经是第三个月，也依然看不出他肚子里正怀着一个小宝宝。小腹在怀孕之前也是这般微微隆起，除了乳房涨大一圈，身体上便无其他明显的变化。凑近了闻，甚至能闻到似有似无的奶香。

在做爱时这种味道会愈发浓郁。比如现在，Charles跨坐在Erik的大腿上，缓缓地掀起睡衣。Erik皱起眉头。他无论如何也想不明白，为什么一分钟前两个人还好好地坐在沙发上看电视，从超市蔬菜涨价聊到最近汇率的变化，而一分钟后就成了这个样子。先是微隆的小腹露了出来，随之是大片光洁的肌肤，然后一对圆润饱满的南半球出现在视野中。他故意在这里停顿，堆叠的衣襟遮住半边的胸脯，玫色的乳头在上衣的阴影里若隐若现。Charles坐在Erik的身上有意无意地扭了扭身子，那对发涨的乳房便顶着一层睡衣在里面微微晃起来。Charles用食指勾紧了衣摆，富有弹性的双乳被勒挤出一道浅痕。他骄傲地挺起双峰，嘴角带着一抹坏笑，盯住了Erik。

Erik咽了一口口水。

“你应该还记得上次去产检时医生是怎么叮嘱。”

Charles满不在乎地在手指上裹住层层的布料，胸上的那道痕越来越深。“还没到那时候呢！”他笑道，又往Erik跟前凑了凑。身体的重量压在Erik胯间，刚刚的一动正好压到他勃起的性器，Erik顿时痛得龇牙咧嘴。Charles不顾Erik愤愤的表情，继续用那要命的眼神给出更多的暗示。他眨了眨眼睛，“至少，我想，今晚还是可以的。”

禁止在说话时舔嘴唇，Erik心想。但是已经来不及了：Charles的双手搭在Erik的肩膀上，他睁大了眼睛，那双湿润的蓝眼睛比起平时更具杀伤力；他在等待Erik回答时，紧张地用牙齿咬住下唇，被舔湿的嘴唇显得更加鲜艳；更别说空气里还弥散着来自他胸口的乳香。他巴巴地望着Erik，就好像如果Erik今晚不答应他就会像每一个悲剧故事里被拒绝的可怜姑娘一样心灰意冷地死去。Erik迟迟没有反应，他便试探着伸长了脖子，去接近丈夫的薄唇。当他柔软的唇瓣压上Erik的嘴唇时，Erik想，完了。他禁受不住Charles的诱惑。

由一个吻开始，禁忌线逐步被突破。得到允许后的Charles变本加厉，他捧住Erik的脸颊，闭上眼睛不顾一切地亲吻着爱人的嘴巴。他灵巧的小舌游走在Erik口腔间，将炽热的爱意传递，高超的吻技加上十足的热情，让Erik惊恐地意识到自己竟然有些招架不住。在分开的时候Charles仿佛还有些意犹未尽，而Erik却只顾着大口吸入新鲜空气。

“操我。”Charles的胳膊环住了Erik的脖子，无赖地要求道。

“可是——”

“别太激烈就不会有事。”

Erik仍然在犹豫，而Charles却携着他的右手，将其按在他的胸口，并带着那只手慢慢揉动起来。手掌与乳房仅隔着一层薄薄的睡衣，掌心甚至能感觉到睡衣下的那点凸起。Charles的胸很软，一揉便像面团似的变了形状，手指一按就能按出一个坑。手感极好，一旦摸上便舍不得放开。Erik的手指抓住了Charles的乳房，五指轮流压下去，弹而细腻的触感让他瞬间丧失思考能力。食指不时刮过硬挺的乳头，每一下都能引起Charles的一声嘤咛。现在的他不需Charles带动也能自行用力地揉搓，再抬起头时，只见Charles的脸上已有了几分的陶醉。胸上的刺激让他亢奋不已。Charles偏过头对着Erik的耳垂又亲又咬，他像只发情的母猫一般焦躁又黏人。

“看看这里。”Erik低语道。他的手向下移去，抚在Charles光滑的小腹上。他们一齐向那里投去满是爱意的目光，但是没有停留很久。Erik的手探进Charles的睡裤，很快便摸到了他内裤的大片潮湿，然而坐在身上的人不仅不觉得害羞反而笑得更欢。

“操我，”他伏在Erik耳边轻轻地说，呼出的气息吹起Erik耳边的短发，“你知道该怎么做。”

“我会足够小心。”Erik的这句话更像是说给自己听。

Charles抬起了屁股，Erik一拽，那条宽松的睡裤便落到膝间。他纯白的棉质内裤已隐约可见穴口底下洇湿的水痕，前面则鼓鼓囊囊地凸出一大包。Erik的大手揉动着那里，Charles的齿间逸出一声低吟。他急切地将内裤褪下，肉穴便暴露在空气中，Erik趁势滑向那道蜜裂。滑腻的清液已溢出穴道，Erik的食指在两瓣阴唇间滑动，指腹擦过小小的阴蒂，Charles瞬间像失了力气似的，倒在Erik的肩头。他在Erik的怀里颤抖，发出细碎的呜咽。那低低的喘息声近在耳边，惹得Erik欲火更盛。他像野兽一般胡乱地啃咬着Charles的肩膀，在白皙的皮肤上留下泛红的牙印。肩膀被咬的痛觉和下体被抚慰的快感交织，令Charles幸福地闭上了眼睛，启唇轻声吐息。

Erik逗弄着那粒敏感的肉点，用指尖细微的震动来催开这朵小苞。他感受到阴蒂在充血变硬，而耳边Charles的呻吟也是越来越大声。Charles一只手撑在Erik坚实的胸肌上，另一只手则向下去摸索他两腿间挺立的肉茎。下身的快感如潮水般袭来，他大腿的肌肉在微微颤抖，然而两只膝盖却在这种情况下勉强支撑地往后挪。Charles在自己的身体与Erik之间腾出一点空间，以便于操作。他拉开Erik的裤子，那只粗长的阴茎便立即弹了出来。Charles套弄着Erik的阴茎，同时Erik也在研磨着Charles的阴蒂，他们互相用手为对方带来性满足。Charles的脸颊染上潮红，眼神飘忽，唯一不变的是嘴角那抹愉悦的微笑。“噢！Erik！”他眯起眼睛感叹着，一脸享受。

他喘得越发急促，身体不住地颤栗，撸动着Erik阴茎的那只胳膊也渐渐停了下来。而Erik的手指却是动得越来越激烈，食指富有节奏地在阴蒂上绕着小圈，时不时施力按压一下。一圈圈一下下，让Charles舒服到快要升天。他昂起脖子放肆地叫，自从怀孕之后这个人似乎就丢了廉耻心，娇喘声回荡在客厅里，听得Erik硬得发痛。

忽然Charles上身一挺，一阵痉挛。穴口涌出大量的液体，连Erik的手掌心都沾上一些。高潮的Charles软绵绵地伏在Erik身上，奶香四溢。然而Erik却容不得他有片刻的喘息。他双手扶住Charles的腰部，小心地引导他抬高屁股，慢慢地往那根粗壮又坚硬的肉柱上坐。

阴道口早已是泥泞一片，龟头不费事就挤了进去。然而想要进得更深，则需要一点耐心。Charles咬牙控制着自己的身体，将重心缓慢地落下，一寸一寸地吞入Erik的性器。粗大的阴茎撑开肉壁的褶皱，被填满的满足感让Charles快乐到几欲尖叫。最终他吃下了一整根，一吸气，就能感觉到身体里的那根巨物。他试着收缩了一下，只见Erik顿时嘶嘶地倒吸着冷气。Charles笑了，他前倾身体，给亲爱的丈夫吻上了一脸的口水。Erik扬手在他屁股上打了一巴掌作为胡闹的惩罚，Charles非但不生气，甚至“咯咯”笑了起来。

“好爱你。”他眉眼间都是笑意。明明是快要当妈妈的人，说话做事却仍带着几分孩子气。

“那你要怎么表示？”Erik的语气也变得轻快起来。他笑着看Charles，眼睛里映出Charles的倒影。

“我就……这样……”

Charles一边说，一边摇起了屁股。他浑圆的屁股在Erik的胯上来回碾过，好让阴茎均匀地捣撞到内壁。温暖潮湿的小穴紧紧吸附着炽热的肉茎，在爱液的润滑下动得越发流畅，他知道要怎么动才能让龟头按摩上体内的敏感点。Erik的手抓住了Charles的胳膊，提供了强有力的支撑，让Charles得以随心所欲地动作。Charles疯狂地耸动起自己的腰肢，令那根又长又大的肉棍在身体里搅动，他感受到下身好似失禁了一般溢出越来越多的淫液。他灵活地转动着臀部，前后左右地扭动，阴茎随着他的动作在阴道里深深浅浅地进出，两个肉体严丝合缝地贴合在一起，摩擦出的快感让Erik不禁扣紧了五指，手指在Charles洁白的小臂上掐出粉红的指印。

Charles哼哼着慢了下来，他嘟起嘴巴向Erik索要一个亲吻，Erik满足了他。Charles按着Erik的肩膀，借力调整了一下位置。他重新在Erik胯上跪好，开始上上下下地移动，让那根巨茎抽插着自己。腿间的小穴已被撑成Erik性器的形状，坐下去的时候会发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。长在小穴前的阴茎也随着身体的节奏一上一下地抖动，轻轻地拍打着Erik的小腹，流出的前液沿着Erik的皮肤流下，流到阴茎根部与淌下来的淫液汇合，最后顺着股沟打湿了堆在下面的睡裤。Charles湿得厉害。有孕后的Charles不仅性欲增强，而且身体也更敏感，稍稍一碰就能腿间湿掉一块，更别提像现在这样的剧烈运动。

“Erik！Erik！”他大声叫着Erik的名字，骑在Erik的阴茎上动得更快。汹涌的快感让大脑来不及思考，起和落都变成了身体的本能动作。胸前的那对乳房活泼地纵跳着，上下摇晃，Erik腾出一只手稳住了它们，拇指和无名指分别按住一侧的乳头，将其往中间并拢。Charles的叫得愈发放荡，下身正被Erik所贯穿，乳房也被他掐在手中，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他爽得快要疯掉。Erik下手很轻，只微微地动了动指头，然而乳头却禁受不住这样的刺激，已沁出点点白色。空气中的奶味更重了，Erik惊异地发现，他的指尖已被乳汁打湿。

“吸、吸我。”Charles费劲地发出指令。事实上他已经很难表达出一个完整的句子，源源不断的快感让他的嘴巴无法发出除了呻吟以外的声音。

Erik低下头，去亲吻和舔舐Charles饱满的乳房，舌尖寻找着黑葡萄般诱人的乳首。找到了，Erik含住了那里。他的牙齿碾过这粒奶香四溢的乳头，轻轻一咬便有大量的乳汁渗了出来，那些乳液犹带着Charles的体温，被Erik用舌头一滴不漏地卷去。这本是为Charles肚子里的宝宝所准备的，然而做爸爸的却抢了先。尝到甜头之后，便忍不住想要吸取更多。他贪婪地吸吮着Charles的胸部，同时用手揉捻着另一边的乳头催出乳液。Charles“啊啊”地惊叫着，他感觉到了有乳汁被Erik经由乳头吸出身体。这就是喂奶的感觉吗？他新奇又兴奋。Erik的脸紧贴着Charles的胸部，唇边的胡茬蹭过白净的乳峰。Charles的心间弥漫起一种奇异的感觉，他望向Erik的眼神变得柔和且平静。

他安静下来，手掌轻抚着Erik的后脑勺，将他的头颅按在胸间。阴茎依然紧紧地插在腿间，Erik每咬一下就会使Charles夹得更紧。反倒是Erik此时欲火上头，他忽然翻身将Charles压进沙发里。Charles尖叫起来，连忙喊着Erik要小心，也忘了这场性事明明是由他单方面挑起。Erik听到了他的提醒，骤然冷静。他伸手摸了摸Charles的肚皮，咧开嘴笑了一笑，然后便挺胯动了起来。

尽管他动得十分克制，然而Charles还是没过几分钟就被顶撞得直翻白眼，他可怜兮兮地皱着眉头，手指下意识地抓紧了身旁的靠枕，嘴里发出“唔唔嗯嗯”的呜咽。很快Erik就建立起一个稳定的节奏，而Charles动情的呻吟声也相应相和。今天的Charles特别可口，Erik想，香香软软，又奶又甜。

到底还是没忘医生的叮嘱，Erik及时地在快要射精之前拔了出来，然后对着Charles的小腹释放。

“辛苦了。”Erik吻了吻精疲力尽的Charles，又咬一口他的胸，舔干净乳头上残余的奶渍。

Charles望向仔细帮他做事后清理的Erik，弯起嘴角心满意足地一笑。

第二天他们俩才发现惹上了更大的麻烦。

Charles哭丧着一张脸指着胸口的水渍，告诉下班回家的Erik这已经是他今天换的第三件上衣。

手没力气所以喝水时手抖打湿了前襟吗？Erik疑惑。

他凑过去闻了闻。

啊……

奶味。

END


End file.
